Un Portal Diferente
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Situado en Ciudad de Cristal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si antes de la Batalla algo hace que Valentine regrese al valle? Al verse atrapado en su propio juego; Sebastian, Jace y él mismo deben buscar una salida sin matarse entre ellos en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… la verdad es que desde que comencé a leer Cazadores de Sombras, hace como tres años, decidí que mi personaje favorito era Jace, pero que después le seguía Valentine. Por desgracia no pude terminar de leer la saga en ese momento, pero hace poco la reanudé y estoy a punto de terminar el tercer libro :D fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi tercer personaje favorito era Sebastian! ¿Será que los personajes con tendencias sociópatas me intrigan demasiado? Quizás, quizás… De acuerdo, sí :D ! **

**Para esta historia tuve que hacer un par de cambios; que Jace y Sebastian tengan 15 en lugar de 17 y que Sebastian no haya asesinado a ya saben quién (por si alguien no lo lee aún), sino que sólo haya dejado incnsciente a Isabelle y huído de allí, dejando la casa totalmente desprotegida. **

**Última cosa, les pido por favor que no me mencionen al actor que representa a Jace en la película ): No es por nada, igual y a muchos sí les gusta cómo actuó, pero personalmente creo que no tiene nada que ver con el personaje, y cada vez que leo "Jace" en el libro o lo escribo en la historia, trato con toda mi fuerza de voluntad de pensar en el chico que describe la autora, Cassandra Clare, no en quien lo actúa. **

**Ojalá les guste la historia y por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan (: **

-¡Contempla el ejército de Valentine!-

Pero su voz se quedó ahogada por el sonido del fuerte viento, junto con los alaridos, aullidos y gruñidos de los cientos de demonios que salían a montones de los restos de estalagmita, elevándose por el cielo nocturno.

Parecía algún tipo de aterradora escena del libro bíblico apocalipsis, sólo que leerlo no era para nada presenciarlo. Jace sintió asco, más que nada porque aunque cerrara los ojos- lo cuál por cierto no pudo hacer- el olor era penetrante y apestaba a azufre. Irrumpía irremediablemente por sus fosas nasales y llegaba al instante hasta sus pulmones, sin que hubiese modo de ignorarlo. Sentía como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando se encontraba a punto de perder la conciencia, un fuerte dolor en el costado lo hizo volver en sí. Alguien lo había pateado con la suficiente fuerza para astillarle más de una costilla a la vez. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba él: Sebastian, empuñando su espada con una expresión malévola.

**-**Ya me aburriste-

"Oh, ¡Por el ángel! Discúlpame, trataré que mi sufrimiento sea más entretenido, a ver si así se te hace más llevadero todo", pensó con sarcasmo el cazador de sombras, sólo que no tuvo las energías suficientes para articular sus palabras en voz alta.

-¿Qué te parece si contamos historias? Cuando te sientas mejor, te soltaré y podremos tener un combate decente, porque así como estás no me diviertes en lo absoluto- gruñó- Aunque tendrás que perdonarme, lo más parecido que tengo a una fogata es este cráter al infierno- se mofó de Jace, pero no se tomó mucho tiempo para ello, sino que con toda la calma del mundo fue y se sentó en una roca cercana.

-¡Ah, ya sé!- exclamó de pronto, fingiendo una sonrisa- Conozco una muy buena acerca de un patético mocoso que creía que era hijo de Valentine Morgenstern…-

"Perfecto", pensaba con satisfacción el Nephilim, acercándose cada vez más al lago, cuando de pronto un ave tan obscura como la noche se posó en su hombro. A su parecer, los cuervos eran las mascotas perfectas; no eran muy ruidosas, no requerían cariño, si no las alimentabas buscaban su propia comida, podías entrenarlos… si eso no era sumamente ideal, entonces no sabía qué lo fuera.

Sin embargo, en su rostro apareció repentinamente una mueca apenas perceptible de profundo disgusto. Las noticias que llevaba Hugo no eran nada placenteras. Para empezar, pasó lo que ya debería de haber sabido: Jonathan había liberado ya a su ejército de demonios. Como si aquello no alterara ya demasiado el plan, Jonathan, el otro, Jace, se había aparecido allí en el valle con la temeraria y estúpida intención de detenerlos. Se abstuvo de soltar un grito de frustración y obligó a su caballo a dar vuelta y cabalgar con rapidez de vuelta a la caverna de donde se acababa de marchar hace no más de una hora. Si algo había aprendido del acontecimiento del barco era a no dejar ningún cabo suelto, pues cualquier detalle subestimado podría hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

No paró de maldecir mentalmente en todo el camino, sintiéndose un completo tonto. ¡Pero qué iluso había sido de su parte el creer que las cosas serían tan sencillas! No, nunca nada tan valioso era sencillo.

Al aproximarse a la cueva se bajó del caballo, completamente furioso. Se encargó de que Hugo le avisase a alguien para que fuese por el animal y llegó él solo a pie. Desde la entrada pudo ver cómo ambos jóvenes desperdiciaban tiempo y energías inútilmente; uno debería de estar invocando de vuelta a los demonios que imprudentemente dejó salir antes de tiempo y el otro muchacho ni siquiera tenía por qué estar ahí. Por el ángel, ¿ninguno de ellos podía desarrollar aunque fuese un poco de intelecto?

Se acercó con paso seguro, dispuesto a terminar con ese ridículo espectáculo de una vez por todas. La hora se acercaba y él debería de estar ya en el lago.

Llegó hasta ellos, pero los adolescentes no parecieron ni notar su presencia.

-¡Dejen de actuar como completos imbéciles!- Vociferó, furioso. Su expresión era la de un psicópata y si los chicos le hubiesen prestado aunque fuese la mínima atención, ambos hubiesen muerto de miedo ahí mismo. Nunca antes había sentido tanta ira en sus treinta y tres años, pero al parecer esos mocosos idiotas trataban de retar sus límites.

No obstante, ninguno lo escuchó, ya que ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en no dejar que el otro venciera.

Valentine se acercó velozmente hasta donde estaba Sebastian y lo tomó del hombro con fuerza, utilizando para ello su brazo izquierdo. Le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara y entonces le propinó un potente rodillazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo debido al dolor y a la falta de oxígeno. Todo eso lo hizo tan rápido que Jace no había tenido no tiempo de reaccionar y el puñetazo que le iba a lanzar a el otro joven, Valentine lo atrapó en el aire, deteniéndolo con la mano izquierda y golpeándolo con el puño derecho en la boca del estómago también, con lo que el nephilim cayó de rodillas al igual que su oponente.

No fue así como Valentine se imaginaba que sería la primera vez que él y sus dos hijos varones estuviesen reunidos, pero justo en ese instante no podría importarle menos. Tomó a ambos por la parte delantera de la camisa (o lo que quedaba de ella, en el caso de Jace) y los levantó sin piedad alguna, de modo que estuvieran al nivel de sus ojos.

-¿Quiere decirme alguno de ustedes, estúpidos imprudentes, qué se supone que estaban haciendo?- articuló, con una voz tan obscura e iracunda como nunca antes lo habían escuchado ninguno de ellos- ¡¿Y BIEN?!- exigió, arrojándolos al suelo con brusquedad.

Jace había perdido toda esperanza. No había modo de que peleara decentemente en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ni aun durmiendo todo un día se recuperaría lo suficiente como para combatir contra Valentine, no con tantas lesiones en el cuerpo.

Sebastian se quedó cabizbajo. Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna excusa para haber liberado a los demonios. Sí, era cierto que a veces prefería pedir perdón que pedir permiso, pero….. ¿realmente se atrevería alguien a decir "Lo siento" a su padre cuando tenía esa mirada homicida en los ojos? Quizás no había sido la mejor idea después de todo…

-No puedo creer que yo mismo haya criado tanta inutilidad- masculló entre dientes, con desdén sincero en sus palabras. A la vez que decía esto, le propinó a cada uno una patada en el estómago, haciéndolos caer de espaldas.

Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera notó a la extraña creatura escabulléndose por los obscuros rincones de la caverna. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que nunca había visto nada de aquél tipo, cuando el demonio por fin se mostró.

No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando la cegadora luz los cubrió y los aturdió con tal poder que provocó que los tres Morgenstern perdiesen la conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan ;D **

Cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que notó fue que yacía sobre su espalda y que ya no estaba en la caverna, donde el suelo era irregular y el olor a azufre surcaba el viento. Además, la caverna estaba obscura, en cambio en aquél lugar la abundaba la luz, tanto que sabía que dolería cuando abriese los ojos. En donde se encontraba no hacía frío y debajo de él estaba lo que dedujo era una alfombra, al juzgar por la textura.

Sus párpados se sentían tan pesados como si estuviesen hechos de plomo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo… principalmente la cabeza, la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios. Mmh… ¿Demonios? Demonios, ¡Demonios!

Se obligó como pudo a abrir los ojos y muy lentamente enderezarse en una posición sentada, apoyándose con las manos. Casi al instante se arrepintió, ya que sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas y se le revolvía el estómago. Cerró los ojos para intentar contener las náuseas, aprovechando aquellos momentos para aclarar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo tenía demasiadas preguntas como para pensar tranquilamente; ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado con su guerra?, ¿Qué había sucedido en la caverna?... De pronto un recuerdo lo golpeo como si de una bala se tratase: la luz de aquél demonio en el valle… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dispuesto a descubrir dónde rayos se encontraba y cómo haría para volver a donde se suponía que estuviese en aquellos momentos. No podía dejar pasar su oportunidad, al fin tenía los tres instrumentos y… Oh, no.

Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en todos los compartimientos de su traje de combate, pero sólo había armas; ninguna copa mortal, ni la espada mortal, ¡Nada!

Dejó escapar un grito lleno de coraje y frustración, aunque salió más parecido a un gruñido o algo así. Sin importarle el dolor o el aturdimiento, se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba lo que parecía una biblioteca casera; una habitación muy grande pintada de blanco, tenía una escalera con barandal para llegar al segundo piso y enormes libreros llenos tapizando casi todas las paredes. A su lado izquierdo había un gran escritorio de madera tras el cual lucía una enorme ventana, que cumplía con la tarea de iluminar cada rincón de aquél enorme lugar. Frente al escritorio estaba un área despejada, cubierta con una alfombra color verde con marrón con verde, que lucía runas en los alrededores y el Nephilim no pudo evitar pensar que era justo el espacio ideal para practicar algunos movimientos de combate.

Se apoyó en el escritorio para no perder el equilibrio, pero su expresión denotaba histeria. Tenía que recuperar los instrumentos antes de que todo su esfuerzo su fuera a la basura. De seguro que los había dejado en la caverna… profirió otro grito de rabia ante la pura idea, golpeando el mueble con ambos puños, aplicando tanta fuerza que casi rompe el grueso material.

¿Cómo pudo no haber detectado la presencia de aquella bestia infernal? ¡Era un cazador de Sombras, por el Ángel! Pero no era culpa suya, sino de la estupidez de ambos hijos suyos. Ah, pero cuando les pusiera las manos encima…

Levantó un poco la mirada, descubriendo un curioso pergamino abierto sobre el majestuoso escritorio.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero él era Valentine Morgenstern y no moría con cualquier cosa. Acercó su adolorida mano al documento y lo observó. Eran runas; runas que nunca antes en su vida había visto, pero que, sin embargo, entendía a la perfección. Comenzó a leer: "El futuro está escrito, el pasado está trazado. Observa lo que hubiera sido si algo diferente hubiese pasado".

Apenas terminó, arrojó el papel de vuelta a su sitio. Él no podía darse el lujo de andar perdiendo su tiempo leyendo versos carentes de sentido. Aunque ya casi no le dolía nada, no debía de sentirse aliviado aun, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más, que aún le faltaban ciertas cosas por descubrir dentro de aquél pequeño truco. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Salió de prisa de aquella habitación, encontrándose con una casa bastante familiar: su hogar de la infancia. Observó anonadado, como si alguien lo hubiese arrojado dentro de una vieja fotografía. No era posible, simplemente no lo era. Por donde mirara, todo seguía igual de iluminado, pacífico y pulcro que cómo lo tenía su madre cuando vivía.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo era un truco mental o un ridículo sueño del cuál despertaría pronto. Sí, aquél demonio debía de haberlo dejado inconsciente y estaba soñando, eso debía ser…

Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar por el tranquilo pasillo, observando cada rincón por el que pasaba. En medio de su distracción, no escuchó las pisadas de la persona frente a él y chocaron de frente. El impacto no fue muy fuerte, pero hizo lo suficiente como para hacer que el Cazador de Sombras se concentrara.

El hombre se enderezó, aparentando seguridad y ayudó a la mujer frente a él a recobrar el equilibrio. Ella aceptó la ayuda del Nephilim sin dar señal alguna de temor o nerviosismo. Valentine la observó; era una mujer de baja estatura y cabellos castaño claro, los cuales llevaba recogidos en un listón. Se veía en el inicio de sus cincuenta y se apreciaba que sonreía muy a menudo, debido a las ligeras marcas en su rostro.

-Mil disculpas- ofreció casi al instante, haciendo uso de su carisma- Yo sólo…- comenzó, sin saber qué decir. Gracias a Dios que ella lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, está sorprendido por el silencio en la casa- bromeó alegremente- Enserio, Señor Morgenstern,- bueno, al menos ella parecía conocerlo. Eso era una buena señal para él- no sé qué tienen los niños hoy pero han estado muy calladitos- sonrió.

-¿Niños?- repitió, sin la más mínima idea de lo que se refería.

-Sí, Sebastian y Jace- respondió con la mayor naturalidad- ya sabe, sus hijos, los niños de los que soy nana. Las criaturitas de siete años más adorables de Alacante y hasta creo que de toda Idris. Quizás y están comenzando a portarse bien para que me quede, pero no lo van a lograr. Necesito estas vacaciones y salgo en una hora, no importa qué- repuso de buena gana.

¿Siete años? De seguro aquella mujer sólo se había equivocado.

Bien, así que él vivía en su antigua casa, tenía ahí a los muchachos, había una nana…

-¿Clary?- el nombre le vino a la mente casi inconscientemente, y de igual manera lo pronunció.

La nana puso una cara triste.

-¿Clary? No la he visto desde hace tres años, en la boda de la Señora Fairchild con el Señor Graymark-

¡¿QUÉ?! Valentine sintió como si fuera a perder el conocimiento de nuevo. ¿Jocelyn se había casado con Lucian? ¡¿Pero qué clase de retorcido sueño era ese?!

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señor?-

-Dime de esa….. de esa boda- escupió las palabras como si le superan a veneno en la boca.

-Pero si usted asistió, ¿no lo recuerda? fue el padrino del Señor Graymark, es su mejor amigo-

Los ojos de Valentine se ensancharon y éste tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no suicidarse ahí mismo. ¡¿Cómo había sido posible que se rebajase al nivel de ser amigo de un asqueroso Subterráneo?! En especial del que le quitó a SU esposa y, al parecer, a su hija.

-Sí, no he visto mucho a la niña porque a la Señora Fairchild no le gusta que venga sola y a la Señora no le gusta estar mucho aquí- continuó la mujer, pero después se mostró algo preocupada- ¿Señor, se siente bien? Está actuando un poco extraño hoy, hasta parece que vio un fantasma-

-Estoy bien, gracias- contestó, aun anonadado mientras se daba media y echaba a andar con prisa de nuevo hacia la biblioteca, que por lo visto era lo único nuevo en aquella casa. Se preguntó fugazmente qué habría pasado en la antigua biblioteca, pero la urgencia por volver ahí y poder aislarse de aquella terrible… pesadilla fue aún mayor que su curiosidad.

Entró, cerrando las enormes puertas de madera tras él, totalmente asqueado. Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el enorme escritorio y, al no saber qué más hacer, comenzó a caminar por la alfombra cual fiera enjaulada.

Estuvo así un buen rato, tratando de no pensar en Jocelyn y fallando miserablemente. No sabía dónde rayos se encontraba, pero el punto era que también ahí Jocelyn lo había dejado… y eso le dolía, aunque trataba de ignorar el sentimiento.

Pudo haber seguido así por mucho más tiempo, de no ser porque un leve lloriqueo proveniente de la segunda planta interrumpió su pesar.

Rastreó el origen del ruido más que nada por instinto. Subió las escaleras silenciosamente y siguió el irritante sonido hasta una hilera de libreros. El llanto provenía del otro lado. Se acercó más, sacando una daga y preparándose para atacar cualquier posible amenaza. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta al mueble no se encontró con un demonio, sino con algo que había visto muy pocas veces en su vida: Jonathan, el hijo que tuvo con Jocelyn, llorando. Pero no fue eso lo que lo impresionó tanto, sino el hecho de que no era Jonathan como lo había visto sólo hace un par de horas, sino como lucía cuando era un niño.

"Sí, Sebastian y Jace, ya sabe, sus hijos, los niños de los que soy nana. Las criaturitas de siete años más adorables de Alacante y hasta creo que de toda Idris"

Se quedó tieso de la sorpresa, dejando caer la daga al suelo. Maldición…

Jonathan, quien estaba sentado en el piso abrazando las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, tenía el rostro oculto contra sus rodillas, mas levantó la mirada al escuchar el arma metálica golpear el piso con estridencia.

El chiquillo se levantó de un salto y se abrazó a su padre cómo pudo. Éste último seguía aún demasiado estupefacto cómo para reaccionar.

-¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así?- Balbuceó, completamente aterrado. Ser tan pequeño lo hacía sentirse débil, vulnerable, indefenso… ¿Qué podía ser peor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por leer :) Por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber su opinión ;) **

El chiquillo se levantó de un salto y se abrazó a su padre cómo pudo. Éste último seguía aún demasiado estupefacto cómo para reaccionar.

-¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así?- Balbuceó, completamente aterrado. Ser tan pequeño lo hacía sentirse débil, vulnerable, indefenso… ¿Qué podía ser peor?

El hombre sólo se quedó observándolo, anonadado, mientras el niño lloraba aterrado.

-No… no lo sé- logró articular una vez que recuperó el habla.

Contra todo pronóstico, el mocoso frunció el ceño, evidentemente insatisfecho con aquella respuesta tan vaga. De acuerdo, eso le recordó un poco más a su hijo de hace tan sólo algunas horas atrás…

De pronto se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido y ambos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver cómo se caía todo un librero y golpeaba contra una de las paredes, a la izquierda del majestuoso escritorio que podían admirar frente a ellos en la planta baja. El mueble había quedado medio caído solamente, de modo que quedaba un gran hueco entre éste y el muro, como si de un túnel se tratase.

Jonathan se quedó mirando desafiantemente al lugar del cual provenía el ruido, pero Valentine no perdió tiempo; con una mano levantó al niño, agarrándolo de la espalda de la camiseta obscura que llevaba puesta y lo acomodó apoyándolo en el lado derecho de su cadera. Antes de que pudiese protestar, su padre ya lo llevaba cargando escaleras abajo, empuñando una daga en su mano izquierda.

El Cazador de sombras se dirigió con velocidad y sigilo hasta aquél caos en la enorme habitación, una vez ahí se acercó con un poco más de lentitud, temiendo que fuese otro extraño demonio. Sin embargo, no era nada de eso…

Ahí, en una posición muy parecida a cómo había encontrado a su primogénito, estaba su otro hijo, aunque cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para protegerse de los pocos libros que aun colgaban del librero. Al parecer el truco ese también lo había afectado, lucía de igual edad, si no es que menor, que el otro niño.

Valentine no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, así que Jonathan se le adelantó y saltó de los brazos de su padre. El chico mayor aterrizó con agilidad frente al otro, abalanzándose sobre él. Una vez que el niño se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado, se defendió como pudo, reviviendo completamente la escena de la caverna, donde ambos hermanos rodaban por el suelo atacándose el uno al otro, completamente ajenos al mundo exterior.

Al verlos, el joven padre recordó perfectamente por qué se encontraban ahí, en primer lugar…

-¡Basta!- exigió, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

Jace pateó a su oponente, causando que chocase con el librero y provocara que de éste cayese un libro. Casi al instante, él mayor se lanzó de nuevo hacia él.

Valentine dio un rápido paso al frente, guardando la daga y apresurándose a atrapar el libro antes de que les cayese encima a los revoltosos críos.

-¡He dicho que es suficiente!- bramó, sólo para ser ignorado de nuevo.

Los niños siguieron peleando como si nada, hasta que Jonathan sostuvo a Jace del cuello y lo arrojó de espaldas contra la pared, causando con el golpe que cayese otro libro. Jace lo golpeó en el rostro, liberándose y abalanzándose de nuevo contra él, mientras que el adulto atrapaba velozmente el libro que aún caía por los aires.

El cazador de sombras de mayor edad se fastidió de que no le hiciesen caso. Tomó uno de los libros con la mano izquierda, el otro con la mano derecha, se agachó y con ellos golpeó en la cabeza a ambos niños.

Los mocosos pusieron gestos de dolor y entre quejidos se soltaron para sobarse la cabeza. Más bien como que Jonathan se quitó a Jace de encima de un solo empujón, pero lo importante era que ya no se encontraban peleando y rodando en el piso como si fueran animales salvajes.

Jace por fin pudo examinar su entorno desde que había despertado, pero no reconoció nada más que al niño que lo había atacado. A él de algún modo no pudo evitar catalogarlo como Sebastian, ¿O debería llamarlo Jonathan?... aparte de eso, todo lo demás le resultó innegablemente desconocido. Echó un vistazo a sus ropas y se dio cuenta de que ya no vestía lo mismo que en la caverna, sino unos jeans y una camiseta azul obscuro totalmente limpios de cualquier rastro de sangre. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que sus brazos no lucían tantas runas como él recordaba y que casi no tenía cicatrices….. respiró profundamente antes de mirarse bien y comprobar, para su horror, que no es que todo en esa habitación fuese exageradamente grande, sino que él era muy pequeño. De no haber estado lo suficientemente anonadado, hubiese reparado también en la presencia del peligroso hombre que lo había criado.

El irritado sujeto aprovechó la distracción momentánea de los chicos soltó los libros y agarró a cada uno de la espalda de la camiseta, extendiendo los brazos a los costados y levantándolos en el aire, lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ellos.

Sólo eso hizo falta para hacer a Jace reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!, ¡¿Dónde estoy?!, ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- ladró furioso, aunque el efecto amenazante que acompañaba al interrogatorio se arruinó debido a la voz de niño de siete años que salió de la garganta del chico.

Amenazante o no, semejante atrevimiento sí que logró enfurecer más al sádico Nephilim, quien volteó un poco hacia su izquierda y fulminó al niño con la mirada. ¡¿Pero quién se creía que era él como para llevar a cabo semejante atrevimiento?!

Cuando quiso responder, la voz le salió en un gruñido.

-No te debo ninguna explicación- escupió, lleno de rabia- pero si tan desesperado estás, te lo diré: Esto no es obra mía, sino de uno de los demonios que salieron de la estalagmita- le dirigió una fugaz mirada de muerte al mayor de sus hijos, pero después regresó su atención al otro crío.

Jace le sostuvo la mirada, completamente escéptico ante sus palabras. Justo en ese instante, el miedo a la situación era mucho mayor que el miedo a su "padre".

-Y sólo para que lo sepan, par de inútiles- articuló, apenas conteniendo el enojo que sentía, bueno más bien el impulso homicida porque el enojo no lo estaba conteniendo en lo absoluto- La culpa recae completamente sobre ustedes. ¡Si no hubiesen estado bobeando, no tendríamos que lidiar con este… este truco!-.

-No me importa lo que tú digas- replicó el menor, con odio en sus palabras- Y si vas a matarme mejor hazlo de una vez- le retó, pronunciando con veracidad cada palabra.

Jonathan no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa de maldad ante la idea. La verdad es que si se lo hubiera dicho a él, su "hermanito" ya sería historia.

-No seas estúpido- contestó Valentine entre dientes- Y yo que tú, Jonathan, no estaría tan alegre- le amenazó.

El mayor de los niños frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, ¿Cómo supo que estaba sonriendo?

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que estaría bien hablarle a tu padre de esa forma?- inquirió, con una voz fría como el hielo y la mirada tan penetrante como un taladro.

-Tú no eres mi padre, bastardo. Él me lo dijo todo- respondió entre dientes, con veneno en cada palabra- Apuesto que a mi padre también lo asesinaste-.

Valentine no necesitó ni pensar a fondo para saber que se refería a su otro hijo, a quien ni siquiera se molestó en mirar… ya ajustarían cuentas luego.

-Stephen murió en el levantamiento. Yo te crié, lo cual me convierte en tu padre, te guste o no- concluyó en el mismo tono de voz tan determinante, mirándole a los ojos fijamente como si tratase de grabarle aquello bien claro en la cabeza. Aunque se notaba a leguas que Jace no le creía ni una palabra.

-¿Qué has decidido?- interrumpió Jonathan, comenzando a sentirse fastidiado. El sentimiento de incertidumbre no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y ni hablar del de vulnerabilidad, ese era totalmente nuevo para él.

-Aun no sé con exactitud qué se supone que haga. Estoy seguro que esto no es permanente, pero tampoco me gustaría levantar sospechas. Hace tan sólo algunos minutos me topé con una mujer que al parecer trabaja para mí en esta casa- les informó, aunque sonaba también un poco para sí- Me dijo que es nana de ustedes dos, que tienen siete años…- se quedó pensando un poco- y que, por cierto, tu nombre aquí es Sebastian- completó, mirando a su primogénito muy seriamente- o al menos así te conocen-.

El chico arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado. ¿Sebastian? Él ni siquiera tenía cara de Sebastian, ¿por qué rayos alguien lo llamaría así? No es como que su nombre le fascinase, pero al menos estaba acostumbrado a él.

-¿Estás acaso considerando el quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Padre?- aventuró, sonando para nada de acuerdo y casi asqueado con la idea.

-Estoy considerando actuar como si fuésemos quienes se supone que somos en esta… ilusión, truco, maleficio… lo que sea que esto es. No me gustaría levantar sospechas entre estos seres sin tener antes un plan para regresar a donde se supone que estemos, quien sabe lo que estas creaturas pudiesen hacer- razonó.


End file.
